


【翻译】爱意暂歇/The Long Pause

by inlaidharp



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 20世纪30年代, ABO, M/M, Mpreg, 万爸爸, 仍有能力, 养孩子, 创伤后应激障碍, 单亲家庭, 单向付出的爱, 历史AU, 反犹主义, 口交, 宗教信仰冲突, 室友, 尚未解决的性紧张, 未成年家长, 正统派犹太教, 破处, 纽约, 肛交, 重要角色死亡, 黑帮
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlaidharp/pseuds/inlaidharp
Summary: A translation of spicedpiano & tahariel work The Long Pause一年以前，“Charles与Erik总有一天会缔结良缘”还是板上钉钉的事实。但美好时光一去不返。如今Erik几乎不肯跟Charles站在同间屋子里，Charles似乎要永远爱着一个不会给他任何回应的人了。当Erik丢掉工作时，Charles主动提出要供养他和他幼小的儿子。这表示他们将走得很近，Charles一不小心就会触碰雷区，被认为故施恩惠，甚至是施恩望报。但他能找到那个绝好的平衡点，他愿意细水长流地过日子，直到Erik找回对他的初心。1930年代，AU仍有能力，A查/O万





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Long Pause](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691699) by Anonymous. 



这日寒风肆虐。冷风卷起行道上的垃圾和枯叶，带得街角的旧报纸沙沙作响，像是要切开混凝土制的墙面为自己寻求一方庇佑。尽管初雪尚未落下，深秋的纽约城却已寒冷得同漫长肃杀的严冬别无二致*；即使Charles抱臂将双手塞进腋下，蜷起身体努力维持自己身上仅剩的热量，单薄的手套也只能勉强保护他的手指不被冻伤。

不过这动作总算有用，至少能让他怀里包着的食物免于滑落。滚热的油脂已经浸透薄薄的包装纸，烫伤他胸部的肌肤，他可不希望创面再扩大了。能让食物保持温热总是好的，再说Erik不会看到他身上的水泡的。Charles乐意用一点轻微的皮肉伤换取一顿免费的食物。

他们住在下东区一栋窄窄高高的廉租楼里，到处是千疮百孔的烟囱和破败不堪的窗户，里面住着许多跟Charles一样在贫困线以上挣扎为生的人们。如今这世道，好多人都蜗居在沙丁鱼罐头似的狭小空间里，Charles能有一间自己的小居室已经非常幸运了。今天的楼梯间非常拥挤，孩子们在那里玩闹，大人们抽着烟，用英语、俄语、波兰语和意第绪语闲聊着，Charles经过的时候有人冲他哼鼻子，也有人用意有所指的眼神看着他。尽管他们都礼貌地点头问候，Charles还是能听见他们内心所想， _这小子还被_ _Lehnsherr_ _家的那个男孩儿迷得晕头转向呢。_

Charles不介意。他已经习惯了。

敲开Erik的房门之前他滞了一下，在脑内反刍起自己要说的话——但这时他听见了Erik意识里冰冷忧郁的声音，他停下了。啊。也许今天这样的日子最好还是不要敲门。他掉头走下一层楼，回到了自己位于正下方的房间；进屋后他没有马上脱下冬装和帽子靴子，而是径直穿过破旧的一居室来到窗边打开窗户，爬上了防火梯。

重回室外的瞬间他立刻冻僵了，风一吹更是冷得要命。防火梯的老旧框架在他的安全靴下嘎嘎作响，像要散架似的；但他对这种危险信号不太在意，这梯子他走过很多回了，从来也没真的塌过。回到楼上那层后他轻轻敲了敲Erik的窗玻璃，然后蹲到避风口，冲自己冻僵的手指呵起气来。

起先，Erik的脑海中闪过一阵困惑的情绪，但当他看到防火梯上的Charles时，困惑便消散了。这没什么好惊讶的——显然，除了Charles以外，不会有人疯到在这样的鬼天气里到Erik窗户外头的防火梯上晃悠。片刻犹豫之后，窗闩打开了。Charles推开窗户，把脑袋探到屋里，随后把脚也挪了进去。他站直身子——尽管他很尽力不把外面的雪片抖落到屋里，但他脚边还是汇聚了一小滩化掉的雪水。

“谢谢，”他说。但对上Erik眼睛的瞬间——他发现自己也许做错了什么， Erik似乎接收到了某种危险信号——他抱臂在胸，蹙眉后退，意识里充满了不确定和恐惧，那恐惧像一片乌云，横亘在他俩之间。窗户开着，Charles后知后觉地意识到是窗户，大风顺着打开的窗户吹进来，将Charles的气息直挺挺地打在Erik脸上。他忙转身关上窗子，锁上窗闩，又拉上窗帘，以便更好地挡风。做完这些之后他就走去厨房，保持与Erik之间的距离。这回他肯定做对了，因为Erik的表情放松了，紧张不安的气氛也松弛下来，就像乱麻一般的线团被解开理顺一样。

“Hi,”又过了一会儿，Charles才开口问候，这时Erik已经放下了抱紧的手臂。“我在门外感觉到你头不太舒服，这才走的窗户。如果你愿意我可以帮你缓解一下，你看好不好？”他摘下帽子攥好，礼貌地把双手置于身前，他知道Erik并不太欣赏这种绅士的动作，但他还是想做。“我还带了点剩下的晚饭。”

他没提半句Erik害怕敲门声的话，也没说他知道这种日子Erik不会开门，哪怕对象是自己。有些话最好还是烂在心里，除非他想让Erik把他赶出门去。

Erik张开嘴想要回答，但身后突如其来的嚎啕大哭打断了他。那哭声尖锐得让Charles都畏缩了一下，Erik的头痛加剧了，那痛苦在他和Charles之间弹来弹去，并在Erik转身的瞬间直接刺入Charles的太阳穴。Erik走到窗边，抱起了一个小小的棕色团子。那团子伸出两只小手更大声的尖叫，就是在Erik踮着脚给他当摇篮后也没有稍微缓解。

“我们不需要你的同情，”Erik说着把脸从Charles身上转开，看向孩子，Charles站在这个角度只能看到他后颈的曲线。

Charles叹了口气，如今他对这样的断然回绝已经过于熟悉，连退缩也不会了。他解开大衣的所有扣子和小部分衬衫扣子，把装食物的纸袋拿出来放到了桌上。里面不过是薯条鸡块，没什么珍馐美味，但这不要钱，而且还是热的。在开口说话的同时，Charles挡住了自己身上的烫伤，“就让我把你当个朋友照顾也不行吗？”这提议被Erik拒绝过无数次。但他还是像个白痴似的次次都回到这里，好像他们不曾为这该死的问题吵个没完。“这不是同情。我很抱歉你不想我帮忙，但我还是会帮你，至少在你彻底让我滚蛋之前我会一直帮你。我不要你的回报，所以求你别再像头倔驴似的对我了。”

Erik一直背对着Charles，用臂弯温柔地抱着他的小婴儿；他的思绪痛苦而暴躁，警告着Charles离他远点儿，但这只是为了掩藏内心漫溢的羞耻感，不能独立将David养大的事实给他带来了憔悴而绵延不绝的忧伤。Charles最想缓解的就是他这种情绪——他希望Erik相信让Charles照顾他不是什么出格的事，没有人会因为他接受Charles的小小帮助而妄议他，然而Erik的自尊心太强了，不可能容纳这种说法。他宁可把食物丢掉，叫Charles去下地狱，也不会接受Charles的抚慰。

最终，Erik开口了，“如果你真的不求回报——好吧，也许那更糟。我不想接受你单单出于好心的施恩，Charles。”

“也许我只是在乎你，”Charles说，语气比他预想的强烈得多；他太累了，他在工地上干了一上午活儿，又在餐厅里忙了一下午，现在唯一想做的就是上床睡觉，他只是希望睡前确认Erik今晚有东西吃而已，在这种情况下还要保持冷静和善解人意的姿态实在太难了。“如果你觉得我关心你肯定是出于某种目的，那我告诉你——不，我不会接受这种说法的，这太恶意了。”他深深吸了一口气，又呼出来，试图缓和语气显得温柔一点儿。“如果你不想吃就扔了。顺便说，David老哭是因为在长牙。我家里有一些威士忌，你可以拿来给他擦在牙龈上。”Charles重新把大衣扣子系好，说话的时候嘴角是紧的。

他能听见Erik在脑内分析， _这又不是他 **花钱** 买的_，马上又有一个声音惩罚般的回应， _Charles_ _当然会觉得你是个便宜货，你是个犹太人。_

就在Charles快要转身离开时，Erik尴尬地清了清嗓子，那声音有点儿怪，半像叹息半像咳嗽，他从眼角斜瞥着Charles，整个人充满戒备和警惕，像是随时准备反击对方的侵犯。“那你吃什么？”他问道。

“我会想办法的，”Charles僵硬地回答。他不想承认他把自己那份食物出让给了Erik，也不想因为Erik不愿意他呆在这儿就把食物要回来。他用指关节揉了揉自己因烫伤发疼的胸膛，将意识收束回来，他不想临走还感受一遍Erik的轻蔑。“这是你的了，我拿来就是给你和David的。你愿意吃就吃不愿意吃就扔，反正跟我没关系了。”他把手放到衣兜里，这才想起来兜里还有东西，他把那个餐巾纸包的小块也拿了出来。“他们还剩了点儿葡萄干蛋糕，给。”他把蛋糕放到了纸袋旁边，尽管语气冷硬，但动作还是十分温柔。

Erik吸了吸鼻子，Charles愣了一会儿才反应过来那不是不屑。Erik双颊发红，眼睛充血；楼里最近在犯流行病，大部分是呼吸道疾病，但也有些人在发烧，病毒像野火似的穿过薄薄的墙壁和到处都是的裂痕，在空气不畅的楼洞里盘桓，alpha们拿着犹太法典《塔木德》祷告，在合用的厨房里咳嗽一声就轻易又把感冒传染给别家的omega。但Erik没有在想这些。他在想David，由于食物匮乏，他已经断奶两周了。这两周David都靠稀粥勉强存活，热水泡的麦麸又黏又稀，但就连这又黏又稀的麦麸稀粥都眼看就要告罄了。无线电里整天播放着Wheaties（麦片品牌）和爆米花的广告，但是住在这栋楼里的人没谁买得起那种东西。

 “这是最后一次了，”Erik用手托住David黑黑的小脑袋抱紧他，说道，“我是认真的，Charles。我能照顾好我自己。”

Charles把手放回空了的外衣口袋里，他的手指戳到右衣兜里有一个洞——该死，他得把那洞缝上。他耸耸肩，冲Erik小心翼翼地微笑。失望之情从头顶漫到脚底，尽管他早就知道Erik对他没兴趣，可能永远都不会感兴趣，但至少他能给Erik送点儿吃用，那能叫Erik明白Charles会好好待他。

“好吧，”他说着把帽子扣回脑袋，调整了一下角度。“好吧，要是你改变主意，我就在你楼下。那我走了。”他转身拉开窗帘打开窗闩，冷风吹了进来，又带进了一些冰雪，Charles缩了缩身子，希望自己能把它们清理干净。“要是你想给David拿点儿威士忌就跟我说。”

 “等等。”

Charles转头的时候Erik又在用手臂给David当摇篮，但那摇晃的动作不像是有意控制出来的，倒更像是焦虑的抽搐。他并没走近，依然站在房间另一侧保持安全距离，但他没在抱孩子的那只手指向了Charles留在桌子上的纸袋。

 “这是你的食物，”Erik说，“你至少得吃一半。” 过了一会儿Charles才捕捉到Erik说这话时的潜意识：如果就这么让Charles走了，要Charles为他忍饥挨饿，上帝都会诅咒他， _可悲的_ _alpha_ _求偶戏码。_

“你多留一点给David，”Charles说着重新把窗户关上，锁上窗闩。“但是我可以吃。估计这会儿还热着。”他重新摘下帽子放进衣兜。“如果你不想我留下，我就拿走我那半下楼吃，但我蛮希望有人陪的。还有你头痛的事，如果你愿意我还是能给你想想办法。”

Erik起先摇了摇头，但最终还是点头了。David在Erik怀里吸着鼻子，意识里满是 _冷、饿_ 和 _难受_ ，孩子湿漉漉地流着鼻涕，试图从妈妈身上找寻安慰。Charles用意识安抚他，尽量不显得过分侵略；他想着带来的食物至少能够帮助他们缓解饥饿，就重新走进厨房，隔着桌子去够纸袋，他没走到Erik身边，而是用桌子保持自己跟Erik之间的安全距离，袋子上满是油脂，鸡肉和薯条都还热热的，甚至有点儿烫手。他抬头望向Erik说，“要不我去拿几个盘子？咱们可以把鸡肉撕碎一点喂给宝宝，或者捣烂一些薯条。”

Erik只是耸了耸一边肩膀，然后坐了下来；David伸出一只小短手拽住Erik的围巾下摆，攥了满满一手之后使劲往嘴里塞。“你不能吃这个。（译注：原文为意第绪语）”Erik责备着把围巾拉出来，但David马上又伸手去拽。

盘子还跟以前一样放在流理台旁边的柜子里。如今它们已经很旧了，边缘的小缺口也不少——很久以前这些盘子都很可爱，但现在花纹都褪了色，瓷釉也开裂了。Charles把盘子摆上桌，开始把食物分做三份，两份一样多，一份少一些。他把其中两份递给Erik，自己拿了一份。他也想给David把食物分好，但他知道Erik不会领情的。

 “你今天过得怎么样？” Charles 一边问一边切下一小块鸡肉，入口的时候他几乎被幸福感击晕了，这是真正的好肉，真正的食物，长期挨饿的肚子在食物入腹的瞬间骨碌碌的响了起来。

“挺好的，”Erik说谎，其中的伪饰在他的意识里清晰可见。

他拿起那份薯条，撕下一小块放到David的下唇上，等孩子张开嘴后慢慢给他塞了进去。David瞪着黯淡的大眼睛看他，一边咀嚼、吞咽，张嘴要求更多，他那长期挨饿的小肚子也因为终于填进了一点东西而发出咕噜噜的响动。Erik没有进食，只是不停给孩子喂吃的，David的小手摆在Erik手腕两侧，算不上抓，似乎只是为了能随时拽回这只手，以防它停止给自己喂食。

Charles希望Erik能不跟自己撒谎，但他没有强求。他只是反复咀嚼着嘴里的鸡肉，确保每一口下肚之前都被充分品味到了。如果Erik足够信任Charles，哪怕是只当作朋友去信任，他也会愿意说出真相。而现在这种情况叫Charles情难自禁地觉得自己是在强迫Erik，他在用Erik无法拒绝的方式占对方便宜，在利用David的生理需求强迫Erik。

“好吧，给你点儿小建议，千万别在冬天找建筑工地的活儿，”Charles起了个话头儿，一边夸张地哆嗦着身子一边比出一个小小的微笑。“今天外面冷得像地狱。监工还坚持叫我们爬到四层楼高的工字梁上去，根本就不听我们说雪有多大，也不管那上面有多滑。我在考虑给这个时间段儿换一份零工。不过今天晚餐不错。”他心不在焉地揉了揉前胸，又伸手去拿薯条。

 “第七大道那边有一家工厂，”Erik说，“他们不雇变种人，但你总能，”他伸出一只手在太阳穴边比划了一下，“你知道的。”

Charles 拉下了脸。“你知道我不喜欢做那种事。长远来看来没有任何好处，而且这让我觉得特别……好吧，变种人名声不好就是因为我们当中有人以那种方式使用能力，我不想为了一己之便就去加重负面印象，那是损人利己。我会再找别的工作的，大不了在卡斯帕蒂娜（Caspartina）的擂台上多打一段时间，不过有时候让人揍得鼻青脸肿，就不太好在餐厅见人。”

David发出一声不满足的抱怨，Erik于是把剩下的薯条也掰给了他。他看起来喂得专心，但眼角余光一直偷偷瞄着Charles揉胸的动作，他把这动作刻到了意识里，以防以后变成一种习惯；他没有花费太多时间去思考Charles这动作为什么会叫他不舒服，似乎是怕太过集中精力会吸引Charles的注意。就好像Charles没有已经探知到他的想法似的。不过Charles并没有追究这个问题。他并不是很有兴趣知道获悉真相的Erik会不会后悔吃掉他带回来的食物。

看着跟David在一起的Erik会引起Charles一阵怅然的依恋之情，因为Erik对宝宝那么好，他那么爱他，而Charles——Charles甚至不在乎孩子的父亲是谁。他只希望自己能成为David小宇宙中的另一根顶梁柱，希望自己有权在每天早上起来时拥抱Erik和David，亲吻Erik的额头和David的小脑袋。他看着Erik又给宝宝喂了一块薯条，看着David偎依在Erik温暖的怀抱里，感到体内有一股情绪翻江倒海。

 “不管你用不用能力，怎么用能力，变种人的名声都就那样，”Erik用一贯的直言不讳打断了Charles的冥思。“那些工厂主们放任变种人住在贫民窟里，自己却上街吃喝嫖赌。他们不配拥有精神隐私。再说，老天给你那种能力，就是让你去 _使用_ 的。”

“不能因为人们觉得变种人会做坏事，我们就去证明他们是对的。”Charles说。他的意识正在Erik身上打转，当然了——他又有什么时候是没在想Erik的呢？——他想着Erik，想着Erik怎样看待自己所做的一切；Erik总觉得Charles一定意有所图，Charles不可能只是不停向他示爱，慢慢等他回心转意。那么想太蠢了，他知道的，也许从前他们确实处于那样的关系之中，但那是在他生下David以前，现在——？

Erik又给David喂了一点鸡肉，这次自己也咬了一口，他慢慢嚼了一会儿，咽下，然后用小心翼翼的声音开口说道：“总有一天你会发现，你根本就没有余裕去顾及这份道德良心。我今天丢了工作，就因为有个人类顾客看见了我手上的烙印(tatoo)。”

噢，不。

“靠，”Charles惊道。他之前就知道Erik说挺好是在撒谎，但他没想到为什么，没想到事情坏到这个地步。“这太糟了，Erik。我真的很难过。Glodberg先生给了你拿来生活的钱吗？”

丢了工作Erik根本就活不下去，没有任何办法——Charles知道Erik一直都在勉强度日，哪怕算上Charles不时给他送来的吃用。

Erik垂下了眼，他没法直视Charles的目光，于是作势又给David喂了一块儿薯条。 “他给了我一份退职金，”他说着把David那份食物剩下的那一点也喂给了婴儿。“十美金，应该够我生活一阵子了。”

在这笔钱花光之前Erik就会意识到他的日子过得有多糟，Charles想到。他们都知道Erik再也找不到比Goldberg先生更好的雇主了，没有商人会愿意雇佣记录在册的变种人，人人都怕犯众怒，用变种人干活儿是不走官面的。Goldberg先生愿意给Erik付一周五美金的薪水，这是没有任何技术能力的劳工也可以要求的工资，但已经足够大方了。其他人都没有这么慷慨，他们首先就不会想要雇佣Erik，只要看到Erik拇指和十字间烙印的那个深黑色 _M_ 纹章，任何人都会打消念头。

 “Erik……” Charles 开了口，又停下，他知道，无论他多想为Erik提供帮助，无论这种帮助多么迫在眉睫，Erik都只会把这当成另一份施舍，或是Charles用以引诱他的策略。“Erik ……我们都知道这钱连三周都不够用，还要你一半掰成两半花。然后，那个，我希望你知道……你知道我对你是什么感情，我永远都不会做出任何伤害你和David的事。所以，你看，你得付房租，但除非你找到别的办法，你现在根本付不出，这时节这么冷，要是被赶出去你会死的。我很欢迎你俩搬到楼下去跟我同住。”

他停了一会儿，咬住下唇克制胃里翻腾的紧张感，他的脉搏都为可能出现的希望跳得更快了，他真希望现在帽子在手里，他就能在里面绞一绞手指。“我能给的不多，但总好过没有。我可以向你发誓，除非你要求，否则我碰也不会碰你一下。要是你不放心我可以睡地板。但请你考虑一下。”

Erik的耳朵红了，他攥紧叉子，倔强地垂下下巴——他的脑筋飞速运转，试图找出一个解决方法，一个别的方法，但——好吧。他们都知道没办法，没有任何行之有效的实际办法。

“没用的，”Erik说。“你以为只要跟我住得够近就能把我磨下来，就能让我热情起来投怀送抱。我现在就告诉你，这没用的。”

“看在上帝的份儿上，Erik，”Charles气急败坏地把叉子放到木桌上，发出了很大的声响。“我不会为了让你安心，就做出大冬天睡到防火梯上那种事儿的。我只是希望你特么有个能住的地方。我要是想占你便宜还用等到今天吗。”

Erik脸上的表情像是立马就要把铁锅扔到Charles脑袋上似的；但谢天谢地，他忍住了那股冲动，而且看来Charles冲他破口大骂成了成功说服他的因素，因为他终于答应了：“好吧，六周。”他的声音绷得紧紧的，极其勉强，好像Charles要给他的不是一处居所，而是一颗手榴弹一样。“除非我没找到工作才搬去住。而且我一找到工作就要搬走。”

Charles只是点了点头，低头去撕自己盘子上的薯条，避免跟Erik目光相遇。“好，”他说。“周一就又得交房租了。你要不要在周一之前就把所有家什都搬到楼下？这样你不用花多余的钱，能最大程度的节省那十美金。”

Erik将要跟他住在一起……这想法令他感到十分温暖，就算再怎么告诫自己这只是暂时的，也压不下去那阵温暖。但Erik很快就会搬走，他一有办法就会离开Charles，离得远远的，叫Charles再也够不到他。这想法让Charles冷静下来，想到这点他觉得心都要干枯了。

“记着，我说了只有六周。”Erik告诉他。

“我知道，”Charles看着盘子猛戳上面的薯条，过了一会儿决定还是都给吃了，不管自己还有没有胃口。“我很抱歉，Erik。我知道，如果你有的选，你不会走这条路。但是说实话，我真的只是想帮你。而且，好吧……我楼下还有空地方。我不会勉强你和David，就算……好吧，就算你永远都对我没感觉我也一样会帮你的。”他耸耸肩，嘴唇难过得撅了起来。

David蜷在Erik怀里叹了口气，嘴唇咂咂作响，Erik把孩子抱起来放到小摇篮里。屋里冷得叫人打颤，Erik从自己床上又扯了一条被子放到宝宝身上，温柔地给他掖紧，那份温柔不是Erik习惯给出的态度。

走回屋子这边后Erik坐回桌子另一边，拿起自己的叉子叉了一块鸡肉，“我相信你，”他说完调整了一下表达，“好吧。我相信 _你_ 相信你自己，无论如何。”

“如果你是为了——还债，我不会从你身上拿走任何东西，”Charles说着看回Erik，他的声音有点尖锐。Erik那么美，强壮、坚韧又英俊，Charles深爱着他，他对他的爱经久不衰、可堪磨砺，他再也不会像这样爱别人了，但如果Erik的回应只是出于义务，Charles将永远不会接受。“我希望你真心爱慕我，而不是出于妥协与我结婚，让我成为一个苦苦得不到回应的丈夫。再说，我们之间没有债务。我给你的一切都是礼物，不是借贷。”

“但是我没有什么能回赠 _你_ 的礼物，”Erik指出，他把叉子放回了盘子上。“听起来像是一份不太公平的友谊。”

“那我就是一个可怜的朋友，”Charles说，“如果我每为你做一件事都要斤斤计较公不公平，那我就太可怜了。”

Erik有些无话可说。“学校那边怎么样？”最终他转移了话题。

“我猜还成，”Charles咬了一口鸡肉，避开了具体回答——他没撒谎，但也没说出真相，至少不是全部的真相。他有一整个月没去上课了，也没翻开过书本。没有时间，他得打三四份工才能赚出他们三个人的口粮。

“你猜？”Erik没有放过他的含糊其辞。

Charles只是不停从骨头上撕扯鸡肉，露出一脸无辜的表情。

Erik皱起眉来，他把手伸过桌子，将餐盘拽到Charles能够到的范围之外。“你没去上学？”他盘问道。“如果你不好好接受教育，以后你打算怎么办？你有 _机会和权利_ 接受高等教育，你不能就这么轻易丢掉。”

“我没有学习的时间，”Charles终于答话，他放下鸡骨头，用忧伤的眼神看着Erik。“我下班回家太晚，已经累到精疲力竭了，那种状态下大脑也很难运转的。等以后有时间我会重拾学业——奶奶并不会克扣我必需的经济支出，但她会问我要用在哪儿。”他知道Erik不会开心的，但如果停止工作就意味着Erik他们的食物短缺，那Charles不会放弃工作，无论Erik对Charles试图帮助他们的行为怎么想。

“不。你现在就要继续学业。”Erik说，“我不可能让你为我辍学。我说过了，我能照顾我自己和David。你知道如果我有机会上大学我会有多高兴吗？而你竟想轻易浪费掉这种机会。我不准。

“那我们来立个约定，”Charles在桌边坐直，开口说道。“如果你答应有需要就来跟我住，那我就回去上学。要是我们俩合住，咱们就能省出一份房租来，我就不用打那么多工了。这样做是有道理的，Erik，至少在你找到能糊口的工作之前跟我一起住吧。就当我们是室友。”

Erik摆出一脸苦相。“好，”他说，“但你要清楚我的界限，一旦我有了自己租房的钱……”

“一旦你有了自己租房的钱，你就会搬出去。我知道。可以。”Charles说。

“那你接着吃吧，”Erik把Charles的盘子推回去，靠在了自己的椅背上，抱臂在胸。

David在自己的摇篮里吵闹起来，他俩都朝那边瞥了一眼，担心宝宝是不是又要开始哭，但David没有。Charles把已经冷掉的晚餐解决掉，贪婪地吃到只剩鸡骨，他已经习惯在Erik面前吃东西，放任自己的吃相也并不觉有任何不自在。

“非常美味，”他说着站起来，走到流理台边清洗双手，没有舔舐自己的手指。考虑再三之后，他放弃了向Erik寻问什么时候搬东西的想法，“你想我把那瓶威士忌拿上来吗？先放在你这儿就行，等孩子好点儿再说。”

“好，“Erik说着抵了一下椅背，椅子腿在地板上磨出吱咯吱咯的声响，他伸手将Charles的盘子收到自己的盘子上，但没有立刻起身，直等到Charles离开厨房走到门边才走向流理台。

“我很快回来，”Charles说着微微一笑，他希望这笑容能叫Erik感到安心。这回他像其他人一样走了正门，但没有锁上门闩，以防再上楼时又要面对一次Erik会否开门的考验。

威士忌还在床底，在靠墙的最深处——从来没人以查抄禁品的名义进过他的房间（译注：大背景30年代应是禁酒令时期），但凡事无绝对——他往小杯里倒了一些，想了想又倒了几指节，然后将酒盖拧好放回原位。当他返回楼上时Erik正站在床边，他又把宝宝抱在肩上轻轻哄着了，David正在他衬衫上吸着鼻子。即使是在屋子另一侧Charles也能感到Erik的筋疲力尽，对他而言，应付Charles所要耗费的精力几乎跟照顾孩子相当。

 “我觉得你也可以喝点儿，能暖和暖和身子。”Charles说着把杯盏递给Erik。

Erik小心翼翼地接过杯子， 还转了下手，以防手指不小心跟Charles发生接触。他把杯盏放到桌上，用手指蘸了一下探到David嘴里，替孩子擦了擦牙龈——他的乳牙还得几个月才能长出来，但有些宝宝，比如David，显然很早就感到了出牙痛。 “/现在舒服啦？/*”

“那我走了，”Charles说着后退几步，给Erik留出空间，脱下想象中的帽子致意。“明天见？”

Erik点点头，戳了戳David的小肚子：“说再见，（译注：原文为意第绪语）”他抓住David的手腕举起宝宝的小胳膊；David十分配合地冲Charles摆起手来。

 “再见，甜心，”Charles温柔地挥别David，但当Erik把视线转向别处时，Charles的目光锁住的却是Erik。

 

*

 

Erik或许不喜欢这个决定，但他足够现实，能够在眼前的境况下接受这个不得已为之的选择。于是第二天早起之后，他没有过多磨蹭便开始着手收拾他们微薄的家什。他挽起袖子，在这间熟悉的屋子里走来走去，整理破衣烂衫，从地板下挖出他为数不多的珍宝，他把它们包在了妈妈的头巾(tichels)里。毕竟他丢了工作，镇日无事，与其游手好闲一白天，不如充分利用时间。

他无视了被迫离开这间屋子给他的内心带来的痛楚——他在这里住了很久了，也习惯了，但这里还发生过别的事情，而想到那件事时所有的感时伤怀全都消散了。

他不时抬眼看看David的小床，宝宝仰卧在那里，自己咿咿呀呀地嘟囔；最近他开始尝试翻身，连滚带蹭，扭来扭去；Erik暗地里害怕宝宝学会翻身后会自己翻下床去，叫他来不及阻止。这太——太难了，一个人带孩子，再也没有妈妈在身边给他建议，帮他处置一切。有时Erik不禁梦回旧日，回想那些不那么艰难的时日。有时他觉得自己还很小，没有十六岁这么大，他觉得自己都还是个小孩子，又在试图照顾另一个没比自己小太多的孩子；在那样的日子里他会对Charles尤其尖刻，赶在Charles意识到Erik有多需要帮助前就把他逼走。

Charles。仅仅是想到他的名字Erik都觉得胸腔里空荡荡的，原本该是心脏的地方被挖去了一块，从前的温暖爱意不复存在，取而代之的是一种令人颤栗的疑虑，几个月来他一直在等着Charles做出些什么事或是说出些什么话，印证Charles跟别的alpha没有任何不同，他所付出的种种不过是为了在适当的时机攫取Erik的身体，一旦欲望得到满足他就会一走了之。

当然了，如果Charles真是这样想的，那他掩藏得很好。没关系，事到如今再想做什么都太晚了。Erik晃了晃脑袋，重新开始整理衣服，两件备用衬衫和一条备用裤子整整齐齐地叠在一处，他把它们放到了篮子上。在Charles下班之前他会把所有东西都收拾好，这样等Charles回来他就能帮他把东西拖到楼下去。他们最好尽快适应新的生活节奏。

就在他收拾近半时敲门声响了起来，他手上的光明节烛台(chanukiyah)几乎脱手落下，掉到藏宝的地板格子与床下的衣箱之间。已经过去这么久了，再听到敲门声时他还是会感到胃里一阵恶心，这很可悲——Erik知道。但理性无法阻止他的变种能力迅速攫住能力感知范围内的所有金属，他紧紧握住烛台的台身把它举了起来，好像那是一件武器。

过了一会儿恶心感消退了，Erik感到浑身冰冷，四肢无力，他攥成拳头的手松开了，手掌汗津津的。他把烛台放到衣箱里，跟那些蜡烛并列，然后走过去，将那格地板踢了下去。地板已经陈旧了，他又用脚后跟使劲踩了两下才叫那块格子重新变平，这样当他去开门的时候，他看起来就不会像个疯子，或是有什么不可告人的秘密了。

他先通过锁孔探查了一下门外访客。发现来者是谁后他感到一阵交融的怪异情绪：既放心又恐惧， ** _他_** _想要什么？_ 马上有一个声音回答他， _和他想管别人要的没什么差别_ 。 Erik忘了今天是一号。

他转开门闩打开了门，叫自己跟门外的两个alpha面对面站着。对那些不学无知的人来说，这两人都不具有特别的威胁性，但他们的手指间烙着那个黑色的字母，显然，他们若要动手，能造成的痛苦要远甚于常人的赤手空拳。

“Lehnsherr先生，”St John说着简短地点了个头。他身边站着Mortimer Toynbee，下东区的人都管他叫‘Toad’，后者透过Erik的身子望向屋里，圆鼓鼓亮闪闪的眼睛从一边瞥到另一边。

“搬家？”他说着将目光落在Erik身上。

一阵耻辱感从Erik的喉间升腾而起。“就搬到楼下，”他回答，试图让这听起来不是一件大事。“跟Charles Xavier合租。”

“合租？”Toad发出一阵下流的窃笑。“他们现在管这叫合租了？”

在Erik身后某处David发出一声试探性的嚎哭，听上去马上就要开始发脾气了。

“让我们快把正事办了吧，给你们的钱准备好了”，Erik迅速打断，一边把手伸到兜里拉出了钱包。他小心翼翼地掩住钱包内里，避免两个alpha看见那十美金，然后不情不愿地掏出两张钞票，交给了St John，“给你。一份是我的，一份是Xavier 先生的，他出去工作了，所以由我代交。”

“现在他在养你，你在慢慢习惯这种模式了？” St John把钞票折起来，塞进他的收纳包里，然后敲了敲假想中的帽子，又冲Erik点了点头。“他干得不错。好吧，Lehnsherr先生。下个月楼下再见。”

 “再见，”Erik说。关上门时他感到一阵强烈的慰藉，这个月也叫他熬过去了；刚才的那阵交流已经令他全身不寒而栗，能力叫嚣着要冲出束缚，制造浩劫，只有穿过房间抱起David才能使Erik的心情勉强平静下来。

那天晚上Charles回到家里，照例从Erik窗外翻了进去，进屋的时候还裹挟了一阵泠泠的寒风——这人永远也学不会像个常人一样走正门了，Erik把这责任揽在了自己身上——Charles的胳膊肘上挂着一个纸袋，帽檐上落了一些积雪。

“Hey,”他说，又在Erik关上窗户锁好窗闩后追加了一句“抱歉。”

“这是什么？”Erik用脑袋点了点Charles正往厨房桌子上摆放的纸袋。

“不多，”Charles坦白道，“希望你喜欢烤乳酪。”

谢天谢地，David正在他的小床上酣眠不止，少了宝宝的吵闹声房间里温和安静得不可思议。太安静了——Erik几乎都能听到Charles看他的眼神，就好像眼神也能有声音似的。

“所有东西都收拾好了，”Erik说，这其实显而易见，不用他说Charles也能看到。台子上全空了，所有东西都包了起来，只除了家具本身。“我给了Sean十美分，叫他在接下来的六周里帮我保管家具。今天晚上他会过来搬的。”

这是没话找话。Erik正看着Charles的脸，后者环视了整间屋子，最终将视线落回Erik面上。如果Charles不是个心灵感应者，他的眼睛还会像现在这样，能穿透Erik表面的伪装，直击他鲜血淋漓的内里吗？Erik转开了视线。

“Shaw的人今天也来了。”他说。

片刻的静默(pause)。“哦，”Charles最终开口，Erik看到他曲起手指，紧紧握住了身前的椅背。他的声音小心翼翼但十分镇定，“收保护费的吗？”

“对，”Erik说着转过身去，往他留出的最后两个杯子里倒了些水， 尽管这动作令他感到一阵穿透骨髓的恐惧。“我把你这个月的保护费也给他们了——希望你交租的时候能把我那份单独分出来。”

“当然了，”Charles说话的声音像在撕纸。“谢谢你。你……你有告诉他们，要搬到楼下去吗？”

当Erik再看回去时Charles正集中精力将纸袋里的乳酪三明治拆出来，微微凝固的粘稠奶酪都粘在了袋子上。然而，Erik依然能看见Charles肩膀和手臂上的紧绷感，他在控制自己不去击打什么东西，那是alpha的领地意识，Erik最不想沾染的就是这种意识，他不希望自己跟那种情绪扯上什么关系，他与此无关。最怕的就是这个，Erik咬紧后槽牙，再次告诉自己。

“我当然说了，”他的声音有些尖刻，“反正下个月他们来敲门的时候总会知道，不是吗？”

又是一阵长久的静默(long pause)。“嗯，我猜是的。”

Erik已经厌倦了这场游戏。“你那是什么意思？”

“没什么。”Charles说着抬起那双似乎总是含着悲伤的眼睛望向Erik，他的嘴角也有无尽伤感， 那一点儿也不迷人，丝毫没有Charles试图表现出的无害效果，别说这能叫Erik想起自己过去有多信任Charles。“我想我只是怀疑……好吧，这么做是不是真的明智。毕竟现在这种情况。”

 “现在 _什么_  情况？”

这话肯定让Charles泄了气，他畏缩了一下才说 ，“我只是想——算了别在意。你说得对，我想他们总会知道的。”

Erik对这个答案并不满意，但为这个跟Charles争吵不值得，在这上纠缠不休只会把话题引到Erik最不想讨论的问题上，这点他还是知道的。Charles拽出一把椅子，坐到Erik的桌边，Erik不得不也跟着坐下，否则他就得在Charles吃东西的时候极不自然地到处踱步，他伸出手去，往自己这边拽了一块三明治。

 “我已经开始记账了，”Erik咬了一口乳酪三明治，嚼了几下吞了下去。“等我一找到工作，我就把这些钱全都算给你。”

“Erik，我不是那个——”

“当然，算利息的，”Erik固执地接了下去，一边用一口温热的自来水把三明治送下肚去。

Charles 看他的眼神极犀利，“我不要你的钱。”“

“好吧，随你，反正除了钱你也不可能得到任何别的东西。” Erik狡笑道，这个行为成功结束了这场对话。吃过饭，收拾完垃圾以后，Erik躺到床上，开始诱哄David，叫他拿住自己的奶瓶，Charles趁这间隙把大件行李抬去楼下。这就像观看一场表演，Erik径自想到，看着Charles紧致结实的肌肉在衣料下显出清晰的纹路，皮下的血管青筋突起。Erik永远都不会向Charles开口承认，但他有时真的很享受看他的感觉。这一点与昨无异，至今未变。

Charles走在楼梯上的时候——Erik一直追迹着他廉价的腕表，他穿过其他门户，身侧都是铜管儿——Erik垂下头去看自己的孩子，David的小手正使劲抵着他的奶瓶。他还太小了，实在不能独自拿住它，好多时候David能指出 _它_ 在哪儿就已经叫Erik震惊不已了，但那份惊喜之中还带着一份可怕的神秘感。那感觉提醒着Erik，David是个实实在在的人，他有欲望，同时正在形成自己的思维，最终他将长大，将再也不能躺在Erik的臂弯里。他会长成一个年轻的小伙子，一个alpha。他可能长成……长成任何样子。可能像他的生父。也可能像Charles。

David冲他眨了眨眼睛，当他们的视线交遇，Erik闭上了眼睛，转而在David的眉毛上落下了一个轻轻的吻。

过了一两分钟Charles就回到楼上了，他在门外徘徊，似乎不确定自己该不该进去。“都搬完了，”他静静地说，就站在老远的距离外看着他俩，没有靠得更近。“你想自己待会儿吗？”

Erik胸腔内心跳的节奏骤然加快，咚咚地敲打着他的肋骨。“不，”他说着迈出步子，“我很好，咱们走吧。”

他咔嗒一声关上了身后这间屋子的门。

楼下Charles那间屋子也跟Erik自己的一样清冷，取暖器咯咯作响地运转着，但丝毫没有散发出任何热气，Erik的包裹都摞在了一边，它们会一直待在这里，直到Erik找到工作重新搬出去。Charles走到了烧着热水的暖炉边，水壶巨大的滚沸声穿透了屋里令人尴尬的寂静。“你想喝杯茶吗？”他问道，同时瞥了Erik一眼。“坐吧，一会儿就好。”

Erik从Charles快要散架的桌子里抽出一把椅子坐下，调整了一下角度看着臂弯上的David。宝宝正好奇地四下张望，似乎对周遭景物的变换很感兴趣，尽管这间屋子同他们自己的别无二致——有一样，Charles的书比Erik多得多，他的衣橱上还有一个老旧的地球仪，好像看着这个小小的世界就能替代无法真正巡游整个世界的遗憾。话说回来，Charles曾经坐过飞机，不像Erik。也许看着这个地球仪他就能回忆起以前和家人一起去过的地方，在他的心灵感应能力出现以前。

“茶不多了，但很暖和，”Charles说着把马克杯端来，在Erik面前放了一个。“顺便说，厨房里的东西随便吃。共享食物能减少我们的伙食费。”

茶水苦涩无味，跟这些日子里的其他物事一样。但Erik还是喝了下去。桌子对面的Charles正聚精会神地阅读一本英文书籍，完全浸没在精神世界里。这真怪，Erik想着，跟Charles共处一室，只有他俩，彼此不说一句话，只静静地坐着。当然，这场景他不是没经历过，在过去的安息日里，在他为母亲坐七(译注：sitting shiva，犹太教丧礼，为逝去的亲人斋戒静坐七日)的时日里，他们都是这样度过的，可那已经是很久以前的事情了。

满意地意识到Charles不会起身之后，Erik走到厨房，从Charles的冰桶里拿了些快要烂掉的菜叶，跟芥末和其他调料一起夹到薄薄的的白面包切片里，凑合了一个三明治。他把三明治切作两半拿到桌边，把Charles那一半放到了他的马克杯旁——Charles抬起头来冲他微微一笑，就又回到书本之中，几乎没做任何停顿。

夜幕降临，阴影慢慢笼罩了Charles的屋子，直到他们不得不点亮台灯。Erik暗暗企盼Charles没有忘记自己的承诺，他把David的摇篮放到床边，把宝宝抱到上面，给他盖了一条破旧的老毯子。总得想办法给David买个更好的，他想到，或者他该用旧衣服缝一个。不过片刻David就安静下来，安详幸福得全然不知Erik内心的恐惧，Erik坐到床边，慢慢地脱下鞋子。

“我得拿一床被子下来，”Charles头也没抬地说，他定定地坐在座位上，一动也没动。“要是你愿意的话，就把你自己的被褥拆出来拿到床上用，这样我就能把我的拿下来？毕竟被子上肯定都是我的味道。”

当然——Erik都没想过这个问题，没想过真要躺在一个充满alpha气味的巢穴里试图入睡，周身染着Charles的气味，好像他真的把自己卖给Charles以求一个安身之所，他原不该这样。他迅速站起来，抽出自己的衣箱，拿了压在厨具之间的被褥包裹，打开，拽出了自己的褥子和毯子。他以一种堪称冷酷的效率把床理好，将Charles的床具整整齐齐地叠到了一边，他的良心感到了一阵尖锐的痛楚，他就这样鸠占鹊巢，理所当然地把Charles赶到了床下。

“如果我介意，我就不会提出来了。”Charles说着站了起来，走到床边拿走自己的床褥，他的脸上丝毫没有半点怨念，只有耐心和友善，Erik为此而感到有些恨他。

“谢谢，”他勉强挤出这句话，然后走出大厅，进入了公共盥洗室。当他回屋的时候Charles已经在火炉边卷起了褥子和毛毯，双目紧闭，叫Erik看不出他是睡是醒，Erik也没有费心去检视。他躺到床上，想着明天就要去找新工作，他得趁习惯这一切之前尽快找到工作。

枕头闻起来依然是Charles的味道。


	2. Chapter 2

地板又冷又硬。翌日清晨Charles醒来时只觉得浑身难受，整个人都僵硬得像块木板。他头晕脑胀，禁不住地疑惑自己是在什么鬼地方。但他很快就想起来了，小婴儿睡梦中的一声呢喃提醒了他，接着他又听见了Erik掀毯子抱孩子的声音。这就对了：他是在自己家里，就躺在厨房地板上靠近火炉的位置，昨天他一直在往火炉边上挨，直到最后一丝热气也烧尽了才肯作罢。Erik睡在(is)——或说是睡在了(was)——Charles的床上，而那就是Charles躺在地上的原因。有那么片刻功夫Charles脑内天人交战：他当然很开心Erik和David能下来与自己同住，但在地板上睡了一夜之后，他已经没有昨天那么开心了。他久久地盯着天花板，试图不去想象夜夜睡在地上会是怎生光景——每天起来都腰酸背疼，要这样过上好几个月——这实在太难受了，即便是为了让Erik保持安全健康并受到照拂。

也许这还能叫Erik找回一点点对Charles的爱意，但Charles不敢对此奢望过多。

他轻手轻脚地坐起身子，浑身的肌肉一时都在抗议。他朝窗外瞥了一眼，想要估算眼下是什么时间——外面还黑着，就是说他还来得及上工。Charles伸了个懒腰，叹息着只手抹了把脸，然后起床喝掉了昨天剩下的冷粥，接着便迅速穿好衣服，摸黑离开了廉租楼。太阳一直沉在地平线下，直到他赶往工地，跟余人一起排队等待不知今天能不能争取到手的零工时，天边才出现破晓的曙光。

等待的时间冷峻而漫长，但当他排到队伍前方，叫人看见他拇指与食指之间的M烙印时，工头的态度比天气更加冰冷。然而Charles总算还是拿到了一条工具带，他立刻就跑到施工现场，照往常的样子开始了工作。最初的时候，这活计曾经十分艰难——他什么都不会做，行动就犯下一堆错误，被人开除过不止一次，但现在他已经习惯于所有这些流程了，要是叫母亲看见他这一手锤子一手凿子的模样，她肯定要吓坏的，好吧，反正她也不在这儿，不是吗？Charles一直干到十一点钟，然后跟工友们一起迎来了午休时间，他们像一排鸟儿一样高踞在脚手架上，吃着牛皮纸包的三明治。Eddie把他的薯条弄掉了；看着那个纸包滑落层层玻璃窗，所有人都感到一阵奇怪的怅然若失，尽管那不是他们自己的食物。午休过后他们又在四十层高的地方干了四个小时，冰刀般的冷风将Charles的指尖打得发麻。

Charles不止一次地希望自己拥有的是Erik的变种力量——他多希望自己不必那么清楚地谛听到地面上所有横冲直撞的意识，那叫他愈发清醒地意识到自己要是不慎跌倒会发生什么可怕的事情。

倒班结束的时候Charles总算四肢俱全地下到了地面。之后他马上乘着有轨电车去到远离闹市区的小餐馆里，开始了他在傍晚和夜间的第二份零工。他认识这里的人，他们也认识他：这里的顾客大多都是变种人和移民，这意味着他的心灵感应也不会叫他丢掉这份工作，他甚至还在这儿学会了点儿意第绪语。倒不是说这技能给他带来了什么好处——很久很久以前，当Edie还在世的时候，他曾经试图用自己那一瓶子不满的意第绪语跟Erik调情，当时Erik迅速就切换成德语着意刁难他了。

餐馆的工作很轻松，且还意味着剩饭，这是真正的补贴——今天他能拿一罐鸡肉面条汤和某个顾客吃剩一半的意面回家，他把食物包在蜡纸里，好在回程中保持热度。然而当Charles回到公寓中时，Erik却并不在家。他和David似乎从地球上消失了，Charles担忧了半天，直到看见Erik留在厨房饭桌上的便笺：  _去教堂（_ _shul_ _），晚点儿回。_

Charles忘记了今天是星期五。

别管那么多了；他可以把意面留给Erik，等他回家后吃。到时候那份食物会凉得正好，Charles可以先把鸡肉面条汤吃了，反正他不是犹太人，对于在安息日开火没什么禁忌。他有些过分着急地把汤热了，倒进碗里时险些烫到自己，以同样地速度解决热汤后他重新走出屋外，前往远离闹市区的东村，那里坐落着Shaw的地下俱乐部和地下酒吧。深沉的夜色中，寒气甚至比白日更甚了，涉过摩肩擦踵的人群时，Charles将双手深深地揣在衣兜里，无比感念适才吞下腹的鸡汤温暖了自己的五脏六腑。

这一天的发端也许无比糟糕，但经历了一天的体力劳动后，他的肌肉已经得到了充分的放松，足以克服被僵硬的地板硌了一整晚的不快，餐馆又令他得以饱腹——现在，终于，Charles做足了战斗的准备。

卡斯帕蒂娜俱乐部是那种条子不敢轻易闯入的场子，这个地下酒吧里的几乎所有工作人员都是攻击性极强的力量系变种人。它坐落在一排小商店和小饭馆之间，看上去其貌不扬，若有人看外表觉得这就是个无隙转身的小破酒吧那也没什么不好原谅——然而事实上，Shaw买下了邻街三家与之毗邻的店铺，将中间墙全部打通，重塑了它们的地下室。在外表寻常的混凝土建筑下，隐藏着Shaw那遮天蔽日、远离文明世界的非法擂台和赌场，场子里还附带贩卖酒精饮品的吧台，这方天地是那些足够勇敢和足够麻木的人的夜间乐土。这就是Charles要去的地方，在这里他会挨打，会还击，会因此赚取比其他两份零工加在一起还要更多的钱。

今晚守在门口的是Brutus，他刚一看见Charles便挥手示意他进去，又把跟在Charles身后的几个女性alpha拦在了门外。从他颚下两边延伸出来的獠牙也许足以吓退一切不认他的人，但Charles跟他已经很熟了，Charles只是点了点头，便接着进到酒吧深处，进到Shaw的其余爪牙把守着的第二道秘密入口处。又是一阵点头致意，随后他走下楼梯，来到格斗场地所在的地下室里。

场子里已经挤满了人，刚一越过那道为防止被外界发现而用变种能力设置的音障，Charles的大脑便被各种巨大的噪声占满了。地下室里嘈杂闷热，到处都充满了汗臭味儿。当一只手拍上他肩膀时，Charles刚刚摘下帽子、脱好外套。

 “Chuck，”Logan笑着俯视Charles，一边晃了晃Charles的身子，他颇似无意地叼在嘴角的廉价雪茄好像永远也不会掉下去。“今晚你要打？”

“跟往常一样，我没有那么多钱来这儿当客人，”Charles好脾气地回答，他给Logan递了两张折起来的钞票，因为一直存在他放袜子的抽屉里，那钱都皱皱巴巴的， “等会儿替我压两块钱，好不好？”

“当然了，小子。” Logan把钱收进牛皮信封，放进夹克的胸内兜里，然后在自己的便笺簿上记了两笔。“行了。上后边去吧。等会儿见，要是你赢了就和你的钱一起见。”

“我会赢的。”Charles知道这样有些傲慢自大，但还是说道。他冲Logan笑了笑，然后转身走入了人群之中。

如果你想度过一个喧闹的夜晚，在城市的这个角落再没有什么地方比这里更合适了，这个地下空间使得卡斯帕蒂娜的生意比城里大多数酒吧都要更好。其他的黑帮大佬会彼此讨价还价地进行各种交易，但在过去的二十年间，Shaw已经烧尽了所有试图染指他地盘的家伙，识相的都已经停止尝试招惹他。作为一个格斗场地，这个地下室本身也算得上漂亮：经营者颇费苦心地将场地布置出了一种近乎装潢的效果，尽管房间尽头的擂台一下就破坏了这种效果，撒了沙子的地面上偶尔出现一些斑驳的血迹，酒精和肾上腺素把这里的人刺激得大脑发热，骤然而起的激烈斗殴发生过不止一次——只希望不是今晚，或者至少不是在Charles打完自己那场比赛之前。

穿越房间、走到幕帘遮挡的更衣室边是道艰难的路程，Charles从人群中跋涉而过时，有好些人想要拦住他跟他聊天或是给他买杯喝的；但他摆脱了所有这些人，只专心往更衣室走去，想快点做完自己的工作。不用去想母亲会对 _这事_ 怎么看，Charles这样想着，含笑拉开幕帘，走进更衣室。

立刻便有三双眼睛盯上了他，三道视线射了过来，但意识到来人是谁后，Freddie和Benicio哼了两声便转回注意力，到一边去戴自己的拳击手套了。只有Keane依然瞪视Charles，直到Charles走到属于自己的长椅那一侧，Keane的脑子里依然充满了野兽般的算计，他盘算着Charles身上的弱点，意图待会儿为己所用。自从他们上次被分在一组已经过去很久了——看来Keane和其他人都压了今晚会是他和Charles打。

更衣室里闻起来全是汗臭味儿和烟味儿，后者来自Benicio指间夹着的香烟，刺鼻的烟雾升腾着蹿到了头顶的天花板上。Charles脱掉自己的衬衫，把它们叠到长椅上，然后从背包里翻出了自己老旧的拳击手套。他是从布鲁克林的一个男人手里买到这双拳套的，它们已经旧了，关节处都已经磨破了，手腕的地方沾满了汗水，但至今为止它都有恰如其分地完成自己的使命。

一声铃响后，主持人叫出了Benicio和Freddie。两个身形高大的alpha站了起来，Benicio在墙壁上捻灭了自己的烟，两人在主持人向欢呼的观众宣读自己的名字时依次走出。Keane从浓密的眉毛下斜瞥了Charles一眼。 “看来最后剩下的是你我了，啊， Charlie？”

“看来是这样，”Charles说着裹住手腕，把绷带缠得紧紧的。

Keane 冲他比了个凶狠的笑。“我会对你轻点儿的。”

更衣室外，铃声再次响起，比赛开始了。Charles将意识延伸到人群之中，在一群醉汉里摸索着试水；过了一会儿他才意识到自己是在找寻Erik。Erik不喜欢搀和这种场合，Charles能够理解，然而有时Erik还是会出现，他总是一副暴躁易怒、充满怨愤的样子，但却依然对Charles的比赛无比着迷。Erik会来的日子就是Charles的盼头——在那样的夜晚他会打得更努力、更大胆，就算受伤流血或是浑身青肿，只要Erik在场下看他，只要知道Erik来这儿是因为想要看见他，Charles便会感到自己分明地活着。

但今晚显然不是那样的夜晚。围观的人群里没有一个身影像是Erik，没有一个omega像他那么愤怒、那么顽固、那么美丽。Charles很努力地叫自己不要为此感到失望。

尽管欢呼声和嘘声此起彼伏地交织出阵阵巨响，嘭嘭的击打声和咕哝声却还是透过一切噪音传了进来，场上的两个拳击手都聚精会神于击倒对方，聚焦于暴力，他们的意识鲜红而激烈。Charles把手套套到缠好的绷带上，用左右手互相碰了碰拳，测试手套是否合适，全然无视了Keane。另一个alpha看起来没有什么想要说话的意思，但他一直盯着Charles，试图先声夺人。这没有什么作用。他俩都清楚知道两人间上一场比试的胜者是Charles，而Keane正试图回忆Charles的胜利，仔仔细细地回忆，以避免再犯与上次相同的错误。这本不是个坏主意，但事实上Charles取胜的大多数擂台靠的都是读取对手的思维。但谁知道呢——Keane _是个_ 足够野蛮的人，也许他能野蛮到摒弃一切思维。

主场那边传来一阵震天呼喊，之后是一个身体落地的声音，裁判开始读秒，并最后喊道：“胜者！”Keane从长椅上站了起来，他走到幕帘边上探头去看人群另一边。“看来是Benicio赢了。Freddie躺倒了，那边已经在读秒了。”

铃声再次响起，Charles站了起来，深吸了一口气给自己鼓劲。当他们的名字被叫到时他尾随Keane踏出幕帘，走进了擂台所在的地下空间。

人群沸腾了，他们的血液早已烧滚了。Charles感觉人群嗜血的欲望好像从四面八方射过来的热流，从他脑袋上迎头浇下，为他接下来的战斗积蓄了力量；他笑着举起拳头，向他的观众致意，他清楚这是他最好的选择，他想要活下去，想要接着在这里打擂。他是卡斯帕蒂娜的宠儿，人们喜欢这个灵活的小个子，喜欢看到他打败其他那些来Shaw这里搏斗的大块头巨人，如果不是因为足够受欢迎，他大概早就因胜率太高而被禁赛了。如果所有人都知道他能赢，那赌场就别想挣钱了。但Charles太受欢迎了，Shaw难以禁绝他，况且总会有人孤注一掷地赌他会输的小概率事件。

Charles也被赌场激励——以一种强硬且不愉快的方式——偶尔打输一两场，但他把这秘密埋在心里。感谢他的幸运星，Erik至今也没在Charles被打得很惨的夜晚来看过比赛，尽管他偶尔会看见他在那些比赛过后的伤情。

铃铛敲响了。比赛开始。Charles没有犹豫。

有时Charles会尽量尝试让意识远离对手的大脑，以此来保证比赛的公平性，但当对手有Keane那么大的块头，便不值得冒这样的险了——只要他叫Keane打中一下，对方可能就会轻易弄断他一根肋骨，那意味着他今晚拿不到好酬劳，还会有好几个月都没法出建筑工地的零工，从而损失一大笔钱。所以今晚Charles从一开始便只顾倾斜闪避，只在有暇出击时打上一拳。就连这都需要他的十分挣扎。以Keane的块头来说，他的速度和灵活度好得不可思议：他的伤口恢复很快，动作几乎跟思维一样快。在上方投射的强光照射下，不消几分钟，Charles身上就盖了一层薄薄的汗珠。

这不是拳击比赛。就算有人打出一记好拳，也没有人会为此停下来。当Keane发现Charles露出罕见的漏洞，一拳打在他脸上时——亮光在Charles眼后炸了开来，疼痛贯穿了他的五感，把他撕扯得破碎不堪——没有人上来为他拭去口鼻上的血迹。血顺势滑进他的口腔鼻腔，阻塞了他的鼻子和喉咙，叫他难以呼吸；又顺着下颚滴落到他脚下的垫子上，使场地上出现令人打滑的痕迹，给擂台更增了几分危险。

他嘴里全都是血铜味儿，脸上也刺刺地疼，这种状况持续越久，他越可能会犯下另一个错误。他必须得快点了结，还得速战速决，但这没那么容易。Keane的恢复能力极佳，无论Charles打中多少下，他总有办法继续战斗。Charles不想再多作弊了——他还从没试过在比赛中脑控对方，从没，但他已经在考虑这个问题了，就在这时Keane终于暴露出一个对Charles绝对有利的角度，他朝Keane的膝盖踢过去，狠狠地踢中了对方的膝盖背部。Keane倒下了，之后再没能站起来，因为Charles用脚后跟磕断了他的鼻子，Keane蜷缩着躺卧一边，高举双手护住了自己的面部。

“胜者！”裁判拉起Charles湿滑的手腕高举过头，而Charles又往擂台上吐了一口带血的唾沫。

 _耶稣啊。_ 他的脑子直冒金星，心也怦怦直跳——Charles努力冲观众扯出一个笑脸，抬起手来挥了挥，尽管这给他的肋骨带来一阵拉伸的痛楚。他努力不要皱眉，即使他知道这些为他欢呼的人乐于看见他痛苦的表情，跟往常一样，他们愿意为他欢呼是因为一开始他处于下风，被暴揍不止。如果他赢得过于轻易，他们就不会这么享受了。眼前所有这些冲他欢呼的脸，所有这些喧闹的意识，脑内都在回放适才打斗的片段，他们想着下一顿酒，下一场擂台——而Charles也被这情绪淹没了，当他走向擂台边缘，翻身爬出围绳时，爆棚的肾上腺素依然令他气血翻腾。

但在弯腰之前，他还是仰头望了一眼房间这头微微高出一块的所谓VIP包间，在那里，他看见Sebastian Shaw正用冷漠而毫无情感的眼睛看着他，他像一条蛇，当他看着Charles用手腕擦掉脸上的血迹时，嘴角露出的微笑让人脊背发凉。Charles的心脏停跳了一瞬，他被那人的目光慑住了——然后Shaw移开了视线，转头去跟身边裹着雪白绒毛的Emma Frost说话。Charles颤抖着俯身钻过了最上边一根围绳，粗糙的麻绳摩擦着他汗湿的后背。

之后他没有久留。从Logan那里收好钱——他压的两美金本钱和赢来的两美金，加上打擂的五美金辛苦费——之后他便穿好了衣服，以抵御外边的严寒。俱乐部里有一间小小的盥洗室，给格斗选手们清洗身体用，但Charles听见Keane和Freddie在里面疗伤，于是没有进去，只是用内衣尽可能抹了抹脸上的血迹，便走进了寒风中的街区。冷风狠狠地吹打着他青肿撕裂的嘴唇和割伤了的鼻梁。这个时间街上已经没有很多人了，但那些看清他面庞的人还是以肉眼可见的幅度对他绕道而行了。

尽管Charles尽可能地蹑手蹑脚，但当他走进公寓时已知自己这番努力都是白费力气。Erik正坐在床头一角等着Charles，当他借着走廊里漏进来的灯光瞥见Charles时他发出一声恼怒的呼气。“你输了，是不是？”

作为回答，Charles只是伸手将那九美金举了起来，一边疑惑着自己是该为Erik此时的感受感到受宠若惊还是该觉得受到冒犯，Erik的意识更多地集中到了Charles身上，但他的身子依然呆在原处，没有挪动地方。Charles关上身后的房门，又锁上了门栓。失去了廊下传来的灯光，屋里变得一片漆黑，Charles的眼睛一时无法适应黑暗，不知怎的，当他以为Erik在看他时这片黑暗似乎愈加浓重了。

Charles一弹拇指，打开了厨房桌子上的小台灯，那灯在炉火附近洒下一片光芒，让周围的坛坛罐罐也同沐清辉，一圈亮光以灯身为中心辐射开来，坐在床尾的Erik在光影朦胧的最外围，整个人都显出一股柔和的灰色来。在他之外，屋子里仍是一片漆黑

Charles走过去把钱藏进咖啡罐里，开始脱外套时他发现Erik转过了脸，假意查看小床里的婴儿。

“想挣钱还有更好的方法。”Erik说。

“有吗？你能找到很多一个小时能挣九美金的工作？”Charles把浸满了汗水的衣服扔到洗衣篮里，换上一套干净的衣裤，无视了Erik刻意 _没_ 看他的眼睛，那几乎就跟他盯着他看时一样无法规避。

Erik直等到椅子腿响起咯吱的声音才转头去看Charles，他的手还搭在婴儿床的扶手上，Charles已经坐下了。“不能，但我知道有好多工作能挣到钱还不用跟黑帮搅合在一起。”

“那你告诉我都是些什么工作？”Charles问道，出口的时候他的语气有些疲累，他不是有意的；打擂时汹涌上升的肾上腺素已经降了下来，Keane击中的地方都开始有反应，青肿的伤处一跳一跳地隐隐作痛，而破皮的地方灼痛剧烈。“反正城里的每个人都得给黑帮送钱，我们住这儿还不是一样要交保护费。就算我去找别的工作，最终也少不了要给Shaw付份子钱。世道就是这么 _运转_ 的，Erik。这还是我从西彻斯特刚来这儿的时候你教给我的道理，当年我可是想叫他们都下地狱去的。”

提到Shaw的名字Erik整个人都僵硬了，他的下一句话是从齿缝间挤出来的，挤的非常克制，似乎担心自己一不小心就要吼出声来。“那跟你去那里被揍得鼻青脸肿给人取乐是两回事。”

 “Erik，”Charles说着叹息一声摇了摇头，他闭紧眼睛，用手掌撑起没受伤的那半边脸颊。“我很快就会没事的。同样的擂台我已经打过无数次了，一直就没事。我们明天可以买点儿肉，会很好的。”

他感到Erik那股不快的情绪渐渐褪去了，转成一片冰凉的稳定，像一阵洒在他伤口上的镇痛喷雾，同时那股情绪下又隐藏着对他的担心，至少，这叫他感到身上的痛楚都是值得的。

这阵静默持续了好久，就在Charles以为该有点什么声音了的时候Erik开口道：“你至少该给鼻子做个冰敷。”

Charles努力保持着不动声色的中立表情，他太清楚若是自己对这份关怀表现出高兴来Erik会如何反应了。于是他只是点点头站直身子，走到冰箱(icebox)旁边用毛巾包了几个小冰块。把冰毛巾按到鼻子上并没起到什么缓解疼痛的作用，反而更疼了，但是不消太久伤处就会被冻到麻木，Charles也就感受不到疼不疼了。

“别，”Erik恼道，“先把血擦掉——难道你想用沾满血的毛巾刷碗吗？我给你弄。”Erik穿过屋子走到厨房，从破布堆里捡了一块拿到流理台里的小水桶中沾湿了，那水是他为安息日准备的。这还是Erik搬进来后第一次跟Charles站在房间同一侧，此时他们离得足够近，近到Charles一伸手就能搭上Erik的肩膀，近到Charles能隔着空气闻到Erik的气味。

Erik转过身来把手巾递给Charles，他原本是打算亲手替Charles把血擦掉的。Charles准确地感知到了那个想伸手的打算是在哪一刻忽然转做犹豫的。当看见Charles鼻青脸肿的面庞，感知到Charles因那场打斗而依然兴奋的信息素时，Erik忽然意识到他们站得有多近，他的意识退却了。

Erik浑身僵硬地把那块破手巾递给Charles，随即快步退回床边属于他自己的角落，跟Charles隔出十英尺的距离，看上去恨不得躲得更远些。

“谢谢，”Charles向他道谢，一边试图不叫失望之情溢于言表，他重新擦了擦鼻子，因为疼痛而不住蹙眉。手巾擦下了好多血，他一直擦到了几乎擦不下红色的东西才罢手，尽管这真的很疼。把冰块放回伤处时痛感更剧烈了，但他咬着牙一句话也没说，无视了伤口灼烧般的痛楚。

“他还打到你别的部位了吗？”静默半晌后Erik问道。

“肋骨，”Charles说着模模糊糊地指了指自己身侧；他很确定自己哪儿都没骨折，那只是一个打偏了的斜击拳。“我很快就会没事儿的。就算明天我不能出工，今天挣的这些也够咱们花一阵子了。你可以把你从Goldberg先生那儿拿的钱保留作积蓄，好尽快租回自己的屋子。”

他不该这么说话——Erik的意识里立刻崛起一根根愤怒的棘刺，眉毛又恼火地蹙在了一起。“我们不能靠你打擂台过日子，Charles，我没要求你出去把自己搞得浑身是伤，好挣钱来养活我们。”他瞪视Charles，双手在大腿两侧握成拳头。“我不要你这该死的钱。”

这话终于叫Charles忍不住爆发起来。“看在老天的面子上，Erik，我不过是在做我能做的事情，跟你没什么不同，”他试图压低声音以免叫邻居听到，但墙壁那么薄，想不被听墙根根本就不可能。“我知道你一直觉得我是个含着金汤勺出生的公子哥，不懂得如何像你一样在底层混生活，但我的汤勺现在显然是没了，我过得也挺好，我也有那个变种人烙印，也得承受这一切。在Kurt和我母亲把我赶出家门后我想办法勇敢活下来了，我做一些自己擅长的事是不想浑浑噩噩地过日子，你不准为这个论断我。”他浑身的血液都沸腾起来——想要平静下来太难了，他本来就因为刚刚那场打斗气血翻腾。

Erik还是那样令人震怒地毫无同情心，当然了，他就只会抱臂在胸地在一边倾吐怒火。“你要干什么随你的便，但别指望我接受你从Shaw那儿讨来的施舍，还对你感激涕零。”

他的最后半句话说得很大声、很尖锐，直接吵醒了小床上的David，惹得婴儿一阵大哭。有那么一瞬间Erik只是瞪着Charles，他眯缝着眼睛，指甲都抠进了自己的手臂里；但最终他还是转身走到小床边，把小婴儿抱起来靠在肩膀上，拍着那副幼小的肩胛骨哄了起来。Charles闭上眼睛，把冰块往脸上狠狠按了按，他按得够大力，伤处都疼了起来。他清楚知道Erik为什么不想要自己的钱，知道Erik给自己划下的那条底线在哪儿；但Erik似乎不明白，若要坚持那份清高理想，他跟David不出一个月就要饿死。也许Erik的自尊太甚，叫他无论如何都不愿意接受从Shaw手上挣来的钱，但Charles不在乎；只要这钱能让他们三个免于饿死在贫民窟里的命运，他不在意这钱是从哪儿来的。

Erik在房间的另一边用德语冲小David喃喃低语着什么，尽管意识中仍然满是愤怒，但他的声音十分轻柔。当Charles睁开眼时，Erik正试图哄骗David吸吮他的指尖，叫孩子别再哭了，而孩子的意识里是一片迷迷蒙蒙的焦虑和恐惧。

“我要睡了，”Charles说，但Erik连看也没看他一眼，只是蹭到David身边，假装自己什么也没听见。

 

*

第二天下午Erik出了门，想给自己谋一份新工作。早晨的时候他看见Charles因为肋骨上的伤势呲牙咧嘴眉头紧皱，脸上青青紫紫的好不好看——Erik怀疑Charles顶着这副尊容多半找不到日工，除非他用自己的能力掩盖伤势，但Erik太了解Charles了，他知道到了晚餐时，Charles又会拿这一天的悲惨遭遇当笑话给他讲，Charles之前也曾顶着肿脸去上工，他的雇主差点炒了他，他们嫌他被揍了，嫌他看起来不够干净，尽管他的工作不过就是理理桌子而已。别管怎么说，Erik需要找一份工作，为他自己和David，不是为了Charles，这份工作还得是能长期干下去的，得有一定的稳定性。于是他穿戴上自己最好的衬衫和领带，把Daivd包进了一块小毯子里，这使他的年纪看起来比实际还要更小。装扮整齐后他往两个街区开外的街道走了过去，他知道老妇人（bubbes）们一般就在那里集会。

他的妈妈以前很喜欢去跟那些来自犹太社区的老年omega聊天，但Erik从来就难以从中获取乐趣，他从没真正感到快乐——他性子太直，又不够有omega味儿，不讨长辈喜欢，他总是因为喜欢跟小alpha厮混而被大人念叨。不过通过这种社交他们认识了犹太社区里的所有人，而这方面的人脉在这种时候弥足珍贵：他们知道哪里有雇人的地方。

这些老妇人大部分时间都待在社区中心，一边做着针织钩编的活计一边互相抱怨自己孙辈跟别人家的比起来有多令人失望。Erik刚走到主厅门廊就听见了他们的闲聊，夹杂其中的还有小孩子们的叫声和笑声，他们的父母在工作时间会把他们托管在这儿。

“Erik，亲爱的(liebchen)，”Bergmann夫人几乎在他迈进门框的那一瞬间就朝他招手，示意他走到近前去，她的手十分瘦削。“你把David带来了，真可爱，让我看看他。真是太高兴见到你了。”

其他的老omega也转过头来望向他，一整列鸡皮鹤发的老人——只除了Horowitz先生，他的头顶光滑得跟鸡蛋似的。他冲Erik微笑，Mendelssohn先生也摆出了同样的表情，但Nadler夫人透过她的方鼻子不屑地瞟了一眼Erik的手，就摆出那副惯有的酸相，然后转过脸去避开了Erik指间的变种人标记。

“快来这边，”Bergmann夫人在Erik走到近前时张开双臂接过了David，把宝宝放进了自己小鸟般的怀抱里。“你好呀，宝贝儿(schatz)。啊，Erik，他真漂亮，但是太瘦了，就像你一样！”

Erik觉得自己上次见她之后并没变得更瘦，她从他八岁的时候起就一直在说他太瘦了——他摄入的东西全都用来竖着长了，腰上一点儿肉也没有。“呃，他吃的肯定够多了，”Erik说着在原地停留片刻，他的视线还完全定在David的后脑勺上，小家伙棕色的头发在Bergmann夫人的手指下滑来滑去，随后他到Bergmann夫人身边的一把椅子前坐了下来。“他才五个月，但已经开始长牙了。”

“Mmm，”Horowitz先生哼道，“但你自己就是个早熟早慧的小东西，Erik。我还记得你跟你家人刚搬来的时候，你学会英语的过程就像这样，”他用手指比了个啪嗒一抓的动作。

“那么聪明，”Bergmann附和道。“是哈佛配不上你。”

Erik不确定那是否真是事实，毕竟哈佛在发现他犹太人的身份后立刻就撤回了他的录取资格；他觉得那些院长学监们并不会围坐一圈为失去了这样一个苗子感到惋惜。他们也确实没那个必要。看看Erik后来变成什么样子了吧，十五岁，就在录取通知书寄达的一个月后就怀上了孩子。

但他还是笑了，因为这是应尽的礼节，尽管这让他嘴角发紧。“我反正也不可能带着David去上学。”他说。

David此刻正扮演着一个完美的婴孩，宝宝在老奶奶怀里满足地睡着，安安静静又整整齐齐。当跟Erik单独呆在一起的时候，David会大声哭叫、会把自己弄得肮脏不堪，还会往Erik的头发上吐口水，但当一位老奶奶出现的时候……！

“总之呢，他看起来跟你一模一样，”Bergmann夫人宣称着，而所有人都知道这不是真的。

“总比像另一个来得好，”Nadler夫人开口，Horowitz先生立刻就冲她说，“Ruth，闭嘴！”

Erik感到大脑发热，他的胃都绞成了一团。“现在还看不出来，”他的声音绷得紧紧的，“等他再大点儿我们才看得出来。”

Mendelssohn哼了一嗓子，倾身向前以透过厚厚的眼镜片细细观察David。“我想他长大以后一定会很英俊的，”他说着拍了拍David的小腹。“就像他的母亲和祖母一样。Edie是一位非常美丽的妇人。”

Erik的母亲是他见过的最美丽的omega，曾经是，但她的容颜并没能停驻很久，父亲的辞世带走了他们正常的生计。Erik吞咽了一口，点了点头，试图回忆她年轻时的样子，像是她在唯一一张照片里的模样，那照片是他跟妈妈从德国回到妈妈的故乡波兰之前拿到的。这种话题也是他不愿意来这里跟老妇人们搀和的原因之一。现如今Erik再也难以克制怀旧思乡之情了，可有时候老人们的话题似乎就只剩下旧时光。

“我听说Goldberg先生把你辞退了，” 最终Bergmann夫人开口说道，她抬起头用那双锐利的眼睛盯住Erik，好像要看穿他。“犹太人不肯互帮互助，这真叫人感到悲哀。如果我们自己都不为自己发声还有谁会来帮助我们？我对他感到非常失望。”

“他能怎么办？如果那些异教徒（goyim）不想从一个变种人手上接东西他能怎么办？”Nadler夫人说着冲Bergmann夫人皱起眉来，后者正撅嘴看着她，她耸了耸皮包骨头的肩膀。“咱们就别玩儿这种愚蠢把戏了，Hannah，我们都知道，就算嘴上不承认，事实就是事实。你会雇佣一个变种人吗？”

“我会雇Erik Lehnsherr，”Bergmann夫人坚定地说道。“他是个好孩子，再说，要是没人搭手，他独自一人要怎么照顾他的孩子？”

“哦我可不知道，我看他现在找着了个愿意养他的alpha。”Nadler夫人把钢锥似的目光投向Erik，她的神色有些太得意了，好像这么说就能在众人面前成功羞辱Erik似的——但Erik还是被击中了，他瞬间僵直，整个人都转变成一种防御姿态，抬高下巴以作回应。

 “这是怎么回事？”Bergmann夫人问道，她和所有其他人一齐望向Erik，八卦的气息之于他们就好像猎物至于老鹰。“我们错过什么喜事儿了吗？”

Erik的下巴很痛，一瞬之后他才意识到自己正紧咬牙关。“不，”他说，“Charles提出要我跟他一起住一阵子， _纯友谊性质的（_ _platonically_ _）_ ，直到我找到新工作。没有什么喜事儿。以后也不会有任何喜事儿。”

“Charles?”Horowitz的眼睛大大的，好像猫头鹰，褐色的瞳仁在眼镜框底下一眨一眨的。“那个异教男孩儿（Shabbos goy）?”

“Charles Xavier是那个住8B单元的男孩儿，褐色头发，漂亮的蓝眼睛。你们记得吧，Edie以前时不时地会带他一起吃晚餐。”Mendelssohn先生显然还好好地记着Charles，尽管Erik已经忘记她对市井八卦有多过目不忘。“那个心灵感应者。他也许是个异教徒，但Edie以前就对他青眼有加，她总是说Charles很快就会找到一位拉比，改宗到正统的犹太教了。”

Bergmann夫人看上去还在犹豫该怎么看待这件事，是该感到唾弃还是该感到着迷。 “Erik，告诉我你没有……”

 _“没，”_ Erik 用他所知的最坚定的语气说道。.

“他家不是很有钱吗？” Horowitz 无视了Erik，径直朝 Mendelssohn先生问道“从上州来的？我记得Edie好像说过他家里很有钱。”

“他家人跟他断绝了关系，把他赶出了家门，因为他是个变种人。”Erik这次的语气有些过于尖锐了，那四双眼睛全都转向了他，目光中满是失望和不满。Erik自动自觉地退缩了，对于这种表情，他早就练就一种反射性的回应了。“而且我们不是那种‘在一起’，他怎样都跟我没关系！我们只是为了省钱，好让我尽快找到新工作。Charles是个绅士，没什么好担心的。”

“Hmm，”Bergmann夫人说，“他是个好看的男孩子，那个Charles。你应该把他带来给我们瞧瞧，毕竟现在你母亲不在了，得有长辈替你确认一下那孩子到底是什么意思。”

“他没什么意思！”Erik的脸红了，也许已经红得发亮了，他真希望现在David在自己手里，这样他的手就有东西能握，而不必死死抓着自己的大腿。

“什么事都没发生。什么事都不会发生。我不想要也不需要一个alpha，我自己过挺好的。这只是 _暂时_ 的。”

老人们互相觑着眼，好像能读心的是他们，而不是Charles，他们无声地交换了一阵子对话，最后Mendelssohn先生开口说道，“我们得问问Liebowitz拉比，看看他怎么想。”

Erik强行咽下一阵破胸而出的沮丧哀嚎，转而努力吸了口气，继而又细又慢地呼了出去。

“我来这儿是想跟你们打听城里有没有什么我能做的工作，不是为了争辩Charles是不是足够体面。”

Erik几乎能预料到Bergmann夫人下句话就要说改宗需要两年时间，Charles最好现在就开始——但谢天谢地，她只是举起一只手表示投降，另一只还环着David的屁股。“好啦，好啦，别这么激动，亲爱的。这样对产乳没什么好处。”

过去的礼节都去哪儿了，Erik疑惑着，他们不应该在他出现的时候就给他递一杯白兰地吗？

“你们知不知道有没有什么工作机会？”Erik的语气仍然比份所应当的更为暴躁，而Mendelssohn先生说，“我们给你问问，亲爱的。要是没有合适的，我可以帮你跟说媒的(shadchan)约一下，那也一样有用，事实上可能更有用，你得在家陪着宝宝。现在你母亲不在身边了，但这里所有的omega都会愿意为你提供参考意见的。”

他们显然都已经注意到Erik不想要alpha这件事儿了。

“谢谢，”但他还是开口称谢，他已经想好不要为这种不值得的事儿挑起争吵了；毕竟他们无权 _逼_ 他去见媒人或是结婚。他望向David，意图抱孩子回家，但Horowitz先生在他来得及动作之前就从Bergmann夫人的手里接过孩子，抱在怀里哄了起来，而David扭成了一个更舒服的姿势，还试图用手去抓自己的脚。Erik迫使自己等到所有人都把孩子抱了个遍才起身离开，这至少给他挣得了一杯茶和一块儿蛋糕，尽管这个年纪还到这里来蹭小孩子吃食的事实令他感到十分耻辱。

 

*

 

_四年以前_

Charles不太确定他怎么落到了这步田地；老实说这一整天就像一团浆糊，一团糊了各种心思的浆糊，Charles不知道该怎么面对这些。首当其冲的是压倒性的羞耻和恐惧，他被赶出家门扔到城里，身边剩下的就只有两个箱子；然后便是孤独，被独自留在街上的孤独，扔下他后母亲的司机摇头晃脑地把车开走了。他的脑海里不停地闪现快照，那些静止的生活瞬间——他像个傻子似的站在纽约城中心紧紧抓着自己的背包，十五岁，孤身一人，充满恐惧。接着，他转身望向面前的公寓，今后他将在这里生活了，母亲为他垫付了一个月的房租，这就是他肯为这个变种人儿子所做的一切了。Charles不记得自己是怎么走进楼里的了，他不记得自己怎样打开房门进入斗室，也不记得自己坐到床头放声痛哭时正对走廊的门还大敞着，他不在乎有没有人看到自己。

不知怎么他就落到了这步田地，而他对此全无对策。

“你在这儿呢，”Lehnsherr夫人的声音从身后响起，她走到Charles面前，放下一杯茶和一片馅饼，之后又搁了一把叉子，她用手抚摸他的头发，散发着饱含慈母天性的爱意，尽管Charles是个她完全不认识的男孩儿，Charles又想哭了。“吃吧。馅饼会让一切都好起来的。我真不敢相信你父母把你一个人丢在这儿了，你才这么小！哦——你多大了，孩子（zeisele）*？”

 “十五，” Charles说着咽下冲上喉头的哽塞。

“十五！他们怎么能对自己的孩子做这种事？”她紧紧抓住了自己的围裙，握拳的手把裙上的花朵纹案都捏皱了，但随后Lehnsherr夫人平整了一下围裙，就好像把糟糕的感受和想法也一起推开了一样。“好吧。你现在到这儿了，而我至少能喂你吃些馅饼。”

Charles怯怯地从桌上拾起叉子，不确定自己是不是该说点儿什么——他的大脑还是空白的，而且十分困窘，但他照着Lehnsherr夫人的指示做了。她的馅饼十分美味，散发着刚出炉的热气和苹果的清甜。“这真是太棒了，谢谢您，”他说着冲Lehnsherr夫人比出一个泪汪汪的微笑，同时努力叫自己别去回想Cook，别去想象自己将再也见不到她，见不到管家，也见不到女仆Sarah了。

“我真高兴你能喜欢它，亲爱的。”Lehnsherr夫人在Charles身旁的椅子上坐下，把两只手规规矩矩地搭到了桌上，她自己那杯茶已经冷了，就放在她小指边上的地方。“要是你还想再吃一个的话就跟我说——再吃两个也行。做这顿馅饼没什么特殊目的，只是犹太新年（Rosh Hashanah）快要到了，我用苹果做点儿点心，多少造些节日气氛。*”

Charles笨拙地点了点头，又咬了一口馅饼。此前他还从没——他这才发现——从没遇见过真正的犹太人。诚然，他读过福特的[ _国际犹太势力_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_International_Jew) _*_ _，_ 那是他们学校里的指定阅读书目，但Lehnsherr夫人看起来既不像布尔什维克，也不像报纸上那种夸张的漫画角色，尽管他确实戴着一块包头的头巾。此前他一直轻率地以为所有的犹太人都像上东区那些控制着媒体和世界银行的族群一样。但Lehnsherr夫人似乎跟那些人距离很远，她看起来也丝毫不像要为馅饼原料的价钱跟他斤斤计较的样子。

“我觉得变种是一件非常可爱的事情，”片刻停顿过后Lehnsherr夫人笑着对他说，她肯定是看见他的手了。“那么多的可能。那么美妙的多样性。我本身不是变种人，但你知道，我丈夫曾经就是，我儿子也是。他现在在学校，马上就会回来了。实际上他跟你差不多大，上个月就十二了。他能有另一个变种小伙伴是件很好的事情。”

Charles吞下了一大口馅饼。Lehnsherr夫人看起来很年轻，不像会有Charles这么大的孩子（Charles也并不觉得十二岁是 _‘跟他差不多大’_ ），但是她的说法——一个可能的小伙伴，Charles不知道自己是感到宽慰还是感到担心，在西彻斯特的时候，他一直跟同龄的孩子处得不太好。就是在他的心灵感应没有出现以前，Cain到处散播流言的行为也已经叫所有人都把Charles当怪胎了。

当他动弹拇指的时候，手上那个新新烙上的‘M’印记还是一阵刺痛，烙印周围的皮肤还是红的。母亲看见那个印记时露出的表情令Charles觉得一切都结束了，她的表情就好像见到了麻风病的初始征兆

“他的能力是什么？”他试图让自己听起来没有那么犹疑，他不知道问这种问题算不算鲁莽，他的礼仪课没有教授这个部分。

“Erik能控制金属，”Lehnsherr夫人说着拿起杯子捧到双掌之间。“还有电流。他是个好孩子，他在非常努力地学习掌控能力——他以前时不时就会失控，现在就不会那么经常了。你呢，亲爱的？”

Charles空咽了一口，垂下视线。“我是个心灵感应者。”他静静地说着，盯住自己的 _‘_ _M_ _’_ 。

Lehnsherr夫人的手悄然进入视线，她握住他的手，盖住了那个印记。“这很可爱，”她的声音十分真诚，尽管Charles从她的意识里听到了犹疑，那是种本能的担忧，任何人知道Charles的能力后都会有同样的感觉。“不过，我建议你跟别人说你是个共情者(empath)。我不是说你该感到羞耻，完全不是，但别人可能难以理解。” Lehnsherr夫人非常好心，但Charles知道不会有人真心接受他的能力，在像今天这样的日子里，这事实尤为令人痛彻心扉。

他听见外面的走廊里传来脚步声，刹那之后门开了。门后站了一个男孩儿，手揣在兜里，那男孩儿径直走进屋里，注意到Charles后忽然停了下来，卡巴那双大大的眼睛来。

男孩儿生的又高又活泼，一头棕黄色的头发，嘴巴很大；他穿着omega制式的校服，膝盖处打了补丁，光滑的肌肤上看不见毛孔，Charles只在杂志里才见过这么完美的皮相。他……唯一能够用以形容他的词语就是美丽，Charles边想边回头看着他。

“妈妈，这是谁？” 那男孩儿望着Lehnsherr夫人问。过了一会儿Charles才意识到他这话不是用英语说的——他说的是某种Charles不知道的语言，Charles只是在Lehsherr夫人的意识里翻译了这些句子。

“这是Charles，”Lehnsherr夫人回他，这次用的 _是_ 英语，显然是有意的。“他刚搬到我们楼里来，就在咱家楼下。我请他来吃馅饼。快别盯着人家发呆啦，宝贝儿，过来坐下。”

那男孩儿—— Erik ——把书包挂到门后的挂钩上，然后听妈妈话坐到了Charles对面的椅子上，这让Charles无可回避地看向了他。倒不是说被迫看他是什么过分的要求：Erik的眼眸是大西洋的颜色，缀着omega味道十足的纤长睫毛，他的瞳子里倒映着烛光……那双眸还紧紧盯着Charles。该死。Charles立刻将视线垂回馅饼上，但垂得没能足够快；Erik发现了，他现在思考起Charles了，他在疑惑他的父母去了哪里，在奇怪他的名字为什么这么像异教徒，还在想他为什么要盯着自己看。

“你是从哪儿来的，Charles？”片刻之后Erik开口问道。他的英语带些异域口音，但既不像德国人也不像东欧人。Charles一直都对地理学很有兴趣，他真想直接问出口，但又不想显得太过莽撞。

“上区，”Charles刻意模糊了细节。不知怎的，面对Erik时他忽然十分害臊，不愿意把一个小时前对Lenhsherr夫人说的那些话再轻易说出口了。

“Charles的家人不再跟他一起了，”Lehnsherr夫人的措辞谨慎得令人感激，她又拍了拍他的手。“所以我们得给他当一阵子家人，小心肝儿(neshama*)。他是个变种人。”

最后这句话显然带了些魔力。Erik的意识里陡然升腾起强烈的兴趣，他撑着桌子向前倾了倾，纤长的手指抓住桌沿，好像要把桌子推开似的。“你是吗？”Erik的语气比刚刚明快多了，他的意识被殷勤的热情和希望缠成一团，里头还带点儿安心般的奇怪感受。“我也是，你看——”Charles的手表在无人触碰的情形下滑下手腕，飘到主人面前，在顶灯的照耀下闪烁着银色的光芒。

这太美了，这——Charles微笑了，发自内心不由自主——他看见了另一个能力者，一个不为变种能力感到恐惧的人，体内悬空的重拳终于落下，他的血液又开始流动了。“这真是太厉害了，”他说着伸手从Erik的掌控中拉下了手表；Erik放开了，表落回Charles手中，又成了不动的静物。

“你能做什么？” Erik兴奋地问道。

“我……”Charles犹豫片刻，看了Lehnsherr夫人一会儿方才说道，“我是个共情者。”

“你不必跟Erik撒谎，我说的别人不包括他，” Lehnsherr夫人说着又伸手捏了捏Charles的手。 “Erik，我的宝贝儿(meyn lib)，Charles是一个心灵感应者。但我建议他最好跟别人说他是个共情者，这样能少点儿闲言碎语。”

Erik意带审视地上下打量了Charles一会儿，似乎在考虑要不要相信Charles是个心灵感应者。“不过，你能做什么呢？” 他最终问道，“你能听到别人的想法和那些乱七八糟的？”

 _和那些乱七八糟的，_ Charles小心翼翼地投射，努力保证自己没有做什么更过分的事——Erik的眼睛睁大了，他妈妈也是，随后Erik笑了，幅度极大，很是灿烂，笑时露出的牙齿相对于那张脸来说有些太多了。

“这太棒了，”他满脸喜悦地看着Charles说，而这叫Charles又想落泪了，所有人在知道他是心灵感应者后都会觉得害怕，Erik是第一个也是唯一一个真正感到兴奋的人。

这感觉在Charles的胸腔里缭绕不去，温暖而珍贵。在傍晚余下的时间里，Lehnsherr夫人到厨房去烧晚饭，Erik做起自己的家庭作业，而Charles帮忙指导那些Erik感到难解的问题时——那份温暖在体内膨胀起来，好像一抹照亮了Charles灵魂的光芒，比太阳还要灿烂。


End file.
